


Noise?  What Noise?

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: #FreshMeatFriday, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chickens get thrown, Drinking, Elias in a Cage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bullying/Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, No chickens get hurt, Objects get thrown, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rudeness - it's Men & Chickens after all, Whipped Cream, not for long, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: This was based on a prompt by HotSauce418 on TumblrBeta’ed by Purefoysgirl and Fragile-teacup.  Any mistakes are made by me.Prompt follows below:Basically Elias goes to a bar and meets Adam, banter, argument, banter, both being asses, bathroom sex in a narrow stall, loud wall thumping sex, Adam comes out looking flushed but fine, Elias walks out after very sweaty, blood shot eyes, hair crazy and all messed up, clothes a wreck, fly broken with a wet spot on the front of his pants, then follows him around like a puppy the rest of the night embarrassing him cause elias makes it so obvious what happened? Adam still takes him home.This lovely art was created by the wonderful beatricenius!  Please go give them all the love!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



Adam saw the joggers nearly every day, an incongruous pairing if ever he saw one. One, morbidly obese but still somehow able to keep up with the muscular runner who was surprisingly graceful. Most times they were engaged in what seemed to be arguments, philosophical or otherwise - when the obese runner wasn’t struggling simply to breathe.

Watching them, he itched to engage with the one who might have been a dancer or athlete but the circumstances never seemed right. Lord knows, the man had made eye contact with Adam on more than one occasion but then his eyes seemed to shift everywhere, taking everything in and processing the information. “Always on edge, wound up,” Adam mused. He smiled and filed away the observation for later as he watched the two men make their way into the forest, the fat one still trying to make his point, voice rising as they vanished into the trees.

“If it wasn’t for the rumors concerning cryogenics, I wouldn’t be here at all. After all, who comes to Ork other than the locals? Hardly the place for a cabal of scientists, which makes it all the more intriguing.” The interview with Mayor Fleming was set for tomorrow afternoon. Time to find the sanitorium and see if he could get someone to corroborate the rumors firsthand. 

After several false starts, wrong leads and backtracking, Adam believed he had finally found the sanitorium. A chicken waddled by. “What the…? I think I’ve been out in the sun for too long.” 

Adam tentatively knocked on the door. No answer but he could hear someone stomping closer. The door suddenly swung open and Adam immediately recognized the man who answered, as the other argumentative jogger from this morning. Rapid fire questions followed. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Adam answered, “I’m a journalist. I’m here to write…” and got no further as the man yelled, “Go Away!” slamming the door in his face. 

“Please, just a short interview for my paper,” Adam said to the closed door. He heard a noise above him and stepped back to look. A projectile, a chipped vase aimed and hurled at him, narrowly missing him was the only answer he got. “What a bunch of lunatics!” Adam thought. “I’ll come back tomorrow with the Mayor. Maybe they will see reason.” 

Adam heard a noise which chilled him to his core. Not whimpering, not crying. This was, “Daddy, please let me take this abandoned puppy home because he’s skinny and frightened and give him a home and love him for always,“ and being told “NO” in no uncertain terms and dragged away-type sobbing. 

He wandered, following the noise, which led him to a sight he had never thought he would see. Dressed in tennis whites, the curly-haired athlete was sitting inside a locked metal cage set in the middle of the lawn. He was producing the heart-wrenching sound. 

Dismayed and angry, Adam advanced on the barricade and snarled, “Who’s done this to you? How could they? Let me call the pol—” 

“Oh, NO! I’m so sorry. It’s unforgivably rude of me to interrupt but you absolutely mustn’t call anyone - especially the police. This is all a misunderstanding. My brothers will let me out soon enough.” By then, hiccups and sniffles had replaced the sobbing. 

“It’s really a horrible way to meet people, wandering around like you own the place!” asserted the larger man, wiping his face with his hands, trying to get his composure back and not quite succeeding. 

Adam dug in his pants pocket and brought out a rumpled linen handkerchief. He handed it through the bars. “Here, you need this more than I do! My name is Adam Towers and I’m a journalist. That’s why I’m in town - doing research. It’s taken me days to find this place. You can’t be serious ….wait a minute….brothers?”

Trying not to be too obvious about sniffing Adam’s pleasantly spicy aftershave wafting off the handkerchief, the big man continued, “Thank you! That’s very kind of you! Of course. My name is Elias. And there’s Gabriel, Franz, Josef and Gregor. Gabriel and I haven’t always lived here. We were doing research of our own - genealogy.” 

Intrigued, Adam continued, “Elias, you can’t stay in there. It’s inhumane! Where are the keys? How do I get you out?” 

Just then, a second-floor window was flung open and loud voices issued forth as some chickens attempted an airborne manoeuver into the yard. “Really, those are the ugliest chickens…” Adam got no further than that as the door burst open and three men struggled to see which one of them could reach the courtyard first. Coming last and having to turn sideways to fit through the door was Josef, who had the keys to the cage. 

Undoing the padlock, Josef pulled the door wide, trying to offer Elias his spectacularly grubby hand as a peace gesture. Adam quickly darted around Josef and offered his own hands to Elias, who took them quickly and shuddered slightly at the touch. “Elias, come on. I need a drink at the tavern and so do you.”

Smiling shyly, Elias ducked his head, as he stepped into the darkened courtyard, never letting go of Adam’s hands. The other brothers muttered but made no move to stop either of them from proceeding down the road into town.

“So, please tell me why you were crying - no, not crying, sobbing.”

“Please, not that. Not now. I don’t want to talk about that.” 

“Okay, okay. We don’t have to.” Adam shushed Elias. “I’m a journalist; asking questions is what I do for a living.” A beat later, “Um, do you think I can have my hand back then?”

Elias blushed and stammered, -releasing Adam’s hand immediately with an almost invisible shudder. 

Arriving at the Slug and Lettuce tavern, both men made their way inside where Adam immediately headed to the bar, gesturing for Elias to get a table. Looking round, Elias took the only available table, placing himself against the wall and facing the room. From this vantage point, his face was mostly in shadow. 

When Adam arrived with the whiskey bottle and two glasses, he seemed a bit surprised at the seating arrangements but said nothing. Elias gestured for Adam to pour and said, “So, tell me all about about your most interesting story….”

“Well, it was the time I got thrown out of Buckingham Palace. It involved a few of the Queen’s things and some of her Corgis figured into it as well. Thank God the Tower’s only a tourist attraction nowadays or…”

Elias took a sip and relished the sight before him and the warm glow of whiskey as it seemed to make it’s way down to his toes. It had gotten chilly in the yard. 

Several drinks later, Elias felt like he was drifting. Internally, he could only focus on one topic, wondering how to bring it up. His objective was to find out if Adam was unattached or dating; Elias didn't see a ring or even a lighter-colored band of skin on Adam’s finger. He was sure from the stories he had heard tonight that particular scenario wasn't the problem. He sat mesmerized, trying to find a solution to this puzzle. 

Elias pressed his hand against his tented erection. He didn’t notice he was whining, too caught up in his internal dialogue. Finally, deciding that he would be direct and just ask Adam what he wanted to know, Elias got up the courage to blurt out, “I bet you must be quite the ladies’ man. All your traveling around and high flying lifestyle? Or are you like a sailor with a woman in every port?”

Adam choked on his drink. “How could you say such a thing? I think you watch too many movies. My lifestyle is not glamorous and I do not chase after women!” 

“Well, l just assumed you did. We must be alike in that regard! I don’t mean to boast but around here I have quite the reputation as a ladies’ man. I date all the time, hundreds of women…”

Adam interrupted, “Hundreds? I wouldn’t have thought there were enough women on the island for that figure, let alone within a hundred miles of Ork.” Adam teased, “How do you manage it?”

“It’s very rude to interrupt! And how do I know you aren’t here, waiting to take advantage of me for your silly story, hoping you can get me to say something horrible about my brothers. Trying to sell more newspapers when all they can do is print lies! 

Adam is astounded and attributes what he just heard to an excessive amount of alcohol, not too much food, and obviously too much emotion bubbling up in the older man. “That may be true for some people who call themselves journalists but that’s not me! I have ethics, standards! I admit when I first found out you were involved with all this, I naturally wanted to interview you. That’s why I invited you for drinks. But as we’ve been sitting here talking, I’ve had a change of heart...” 

Hearing this, Elias wanted to hug the younger man and push him away simultaneously. “You shouldn’t say such things!” he roared and abruptly staggered to his feet, nearly upending the glass-cluttered table. He jogged to the rear of the establishment, cutting off a waitress and almost taking two or three of the bar stools with him as he weaved and ducked among the obstacles. 

“OOOOkkkaay...Not too sure what happened there…” Adam’s brain struggled mightily to keep up with processing recent developments, failed, and turned off. The sticky table top performed an optical illusion by rushing upwards to smash itself against Adam’s perplexed face. 

^^^^^^^^  
.  
Jolting awake, Adam was uneasy. His thoughts spiraled out of control. “Oh, Christ, remind me not to have any more of the local moonshine. I’m a mess! Where the hell is Elias? He could have at least come back and woken me up! It will be just my luck that he’s found the bathroom window, jimmied it open, and scarpered. After all, I’ve done it very effectively in similar circumstances.” Deciding that his protesting bladder and not his pounding head was what had woken him, Adam made his unsteady way to the bathroom. 

“Elias?” asked Adam as he pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside. “Elias?” 

Adam could see one of the stalls was occupied.

The room thrummed, like the feeling you get waiting for the first bolt of lighting to hit in a thunderstorm, almost eerily quiet but with a sense of waiting for something. Adam could hear someone - well, the only word was rustling.

Pushing any thoughts aside, Adam closed one eye (the geometric floor tiles were playing havoc with his depth perception) and swayed toward the nearest urinal. Unzipping himself and sighing in gratitude, he closed his eyes and proceeded to piss in peace. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a sniffle.

“Elias?” 

No response.

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” Washing his hands and face, then dripping water everywhere as he searched vainly for paper towels, Adam looked in the other stall for something to dry himself with (even toilet paper would do). Finding nothing, he thumped and banged on the occupied door. 

“I’ve had enough! You’ve got to come out! There’s no towels or anything! I’ll give you to the count of one and then I’m coming in! I’m sopping wet.” 

No response. 

“Okay. That’s it. One Half.”

Adam broke the flimsy latch lock on the occupied stall... 

Only to find Elias sitting on the toilet, trying to do several things at once: Attempting to pull the broken stall door closed with one hand, handing Adam the second roll of toilet paper with the other and all this while trying to stand, not stumble on his pants, or tumble onto either the floor or into the toilet and, most importantly, shielding himself from Adam’s view. 

Adam was dumbstruck. Never would he have predicted the wonder that met his eyes. Snatching the toilet paper roll from Elias’s hand, he barked a command. “Don’t you dare move!”

Drying his face and hands, Adam pivoted, walked to the men’s room entrance and locked the door from the inside. 

Placing the toilet paper on the sink, Adam whispered to Elias, who was visibly shivering, “It’s all right, Elias. It’s all right. Please let me look at you. Please, you infuriating, sweet man.”

“Why? That’s all I’m good for? A freak ? Someone to laugh at, and point to and….worse,” Elias growled. “I’ve gotten too big for beatings. I can dish it out just fine! You’ll see!” Eyes wide and such pain visible on his face... 

Meanwhile, Adam had sidled closer, palms facing down, fingers splayed, arms slightly out to his sides, as if he was going to gentle a skittish horse, shushing all the time. He stood in front of the broken stall, still making cooing and shushing noises. 

Elias retreated into the stall, defiantly raised his chin, and raised his left arm as if to strike Adam. Upon seeing this, Adam sighed, “Oh, Elias, I WANT that….more than you know” Gesturing at Elias’s groin while he said it. “But I want other things which are just as delicious. Shall I tell you what they are?”

Elias’s arm faltered and he lowered it - just a little - just in case.

“Let me come in. I won’t hurt you. I am a journalist. I may tell stories but they are true stories first and foremost. I don’t lie.” 

Elias lowered his arm all the way but still stood defiant, deciding to move both hands to his sides, exposing himself to Adam’s gaze completely. 

“Now, my dear, sweet man. Let me touch you while I tell you what I love. Is that okay?”

Elias shook as if feverish at these words, nodding his head tentatively.

Adam reached out and caressed Elias’s head of curls, running his fingers through his mane, slightly tugging his hair, and cupped his ear. Elias shuddered and drew in a breath as Adam petted him. Adam whispered, “This,” as he fondled his skin. 

Elias started to sniffle. 

“Shhhhh….Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. My heart is breaking. Please. I can’t get hard when you cry, dearest one.” 

Elias hiccupped and gave Adam a small, sheepish smile, dipping his chin slightly. 

“That’s better.” Adam smiled. “Shall I show you the other place?”

Elias nodded, fully expecting Adam to cup his genitals. 

Adam moved his free hand from Elias’s muscled shoulder, stroking his way down his chest to his left nipple. As he reached it, he circled it with his thumb. 

Elias attempted to count how many times Adam rubbed the now entirely erect nub of flesh and gave up after twenty-five, his mind floating free, his body responding instinctively, struggling to control his breathing which was rapidly speeding up. Adam pinched Elias’s nipple playfully and said, “This,” while he gently tugged on it. Elias’s breath hitched and Adam thought the big man was going to be felled like sycamore before a lumberjack’s axe.

“Oh, no….not here,” he thought.

Before Elias could swoon, Adam said, “Three steps forward, Elias. Come on. Lean on me if you have to.” 

Elias nodded no - he could manage the three steps. Adam walked backwards into the empty space with Elias following dutifully. “Now these come off…” Adam crouched down, helping Elias to divest himself of shorts and boxers. 

Adam stepped back at arm's length and stood to admire Elias’s physique. Dancer’s legs, strong and muscular, pert, tight ass, majestic back and shoulders but what was truly awe-inspiring, no getting around it (Adam did actually wonder how he was going to get around it.) was his thick, glorious, uncut cock. It really did deserve all that praise and then some. 

“Elias, do you know that your cock is a glorious thing of savage beauty?” 

Elias snorted as if to say, “What a liar.”

“No, I’m being completely honest with you. If I’d had any inkling that you possessed such a marvel, I would have chased you into the woods myself and dragged you back to my hotel room where I would have shackled you to the bed and fucked you senseless ---several times over. And that would be just the first day…” 

Elias cocked his head at Adam during this exchange, looking for all the world like a favorite dog as it surveyed its owner during dinner time. He wanted to say something but was too tongue-tied and self-conscious to utter a sound. 

“You have to forgive me. I’m a man of words. They excite me. Licentious, luscious, wicked, ravenous, filthy, sexy words. I like to talk during sex. I like to describe what I’m feeling. I like to talk about fantasies, yours and mine. I like to make noise and I would like that in my partner.”

During this entire speech, Adam watched Elias’s face change, moving from derision, to embarrassment, to shock, to wonder, to flushed arousal. 

“How often do you masturbate in silence, Elias? Holding everything in, hoping no one will hear, afraid that they will? Let’s work on changing that. Yes?” Elias nodded. “Use your voice, Elias. I want to hear my lover.” 

Elias groaned. “Adam. Yes, I want you to talk to me. I want to hear you and I want you to hear me, too.”

Adam grinned. “Oh, and there’s one other thing I love, Elias. Shall I show you?” 

Elias nodded, still expecting to be groped below the waist, especially after the conversation he’d just had. 

Adam stepped forward into Elias’s personal space, looking rapturously at his ...mustache?

“And this,” Adam whispered feather soft as he leaned in, took the bigger man’s face in his hands, nipped, licked, nibbled and stroked Elias’s cleft lip with his tongue, moaning as he did so.

Elias didn’t dare move or breathe, sure he was a phantasm, an apparition. 

Adam drew back to see Elias’s s astounded expression. He chuckled. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“No, it’s just that no one has ever touched me the way you do. No one has ever said the things to me that you do. I was never clever enough, good enough.” 

Adam placed his index finger on Elias’s lips.

“Physical prowess and intelligence have nothing to do with kindness. We are going to experience a great many things together-the beauty of pain and raptures of pleasure-but I promise you I will never be needlessly cruel. Do you believe me? Use your voice, Elias. I need to hear you.”

Elias automatically nodded.

“Yes, Adam, yes. I want to believe you.” 

Adam laughed. “I’ll give you that. It’s a bit early for belief when people have behaved toward you as they have. They say actions speak louder than words. So let me show you something. And then I want you to undress me completely and fuck me hard enough against that wall so that I feel you every time I sit down for the next forty-eight, oh, say maybe thirty-six hours. Do you think you can do that? Hmmm? Make all the noise you want. I don’t care if they hear us in the bar.”

Elias couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His skin felt like it was on fire. There was a high-pitched whirring in his head like hundreds of hummingbirds darting around a feeder. He blinked rapidly at Adam, unsure of where to put his hands.

“Let’s begin...I see you started without me. That’s too bad; I would have come in and helped if you had asked me,” Adam teased and Elias gasped. “Did anyone else see you? Did you put on a show? Hmmm? Or were you quite alone?”

Elias flushed and whimpered, “N-N-No, no one...j-just me.” 

“That’s quite alright. I can see you didn’t quite manage to clean yourself up when I barged in on you. Let me help you with that..” Adam’s voice drifted upward as he lowered himself to his knees.

He looked up at Elias, piercing blue eyes flashing through his lashes. Elias swayed, hypnotized. “Oh, no. I’m not going to have you faint on me! What if you lean against the sink? Give you something to hold onto and orient yourself if you need to?” 

Adam stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around Elias’s shoulders as he kissed him hesitantly, just barely touching the older man’s lips. Elias brought his hands up to Adam’s face, holding it in place as he pressed his lips urgently against the younger man’s mouth. As he did so, Adam’s mouth opened under Elias’s onslaught and Adam flicked his tongue against Elias’s lips. 

Practically sobbing, Elias opened his mouth and Adam took full advantage, his tongue exploring everywhere. As their tongues met, Elias felt an enormous explosion of warmth erupt inside him, down low in his belly. He began to keen and rub himself up against Adam, against anything he could reach. Anything to put out the fire.

Adam pulled back a bit, a long string of saliva still connecting the two men’s mouths. “Oh, darling, if you were a woman, I would say I just made you cum,” he drawled. “Let’s get you something to hold onto. As Bette said, ‘Fasten your seat belts, it’s going to be a bumpy night!’” With Elias clinging to Adam like a limpet, the younger man maneuvered him backwards until he reached the sink.

“Now where was I?” He grinned at Elias’s half-hard cock. Elias reached backwards and grabbed the sink with both hands. Seconds later, he was very glad he had done so. 

Adam nudged Elias’s legs further apart. “Oh, you smell so sexy. Now, where are you the dirtiest? Oh, I see….” Adam brushed Elias’s tumescent girth with his nose - just on the underside following the prominent veins to the base. Adam’s tongue darted out and started to move through Elias’s pubic hair, lower and lower, following the seam of skin to his scrotum. Adam gingerly licked at Elias’s ball sack, taking one testicle inside his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue before releasing it and doing the same to its companion. Elias shivered and shook, noises escaping, “ah, ah, ah,” as soon as Adam touched him. He was gripping the sink so hard his hands were pale. Adam heard his breathy moans and felt his cock twitch in response. 

Adam followed the seam of skin in reverse back up to the engorged cock rising above him. He licked the shaft on all sides, rising higher and moving toward the tip. He could see a bead of precum glistening, just oozing out of the slit. His tongue flicked out, gathering the fluid and teasing Elias’s opening, darting in and worrying the entrance with his tongue.

Elias gave a strangled cry and babbled, “Yes, yes, oh, Adam. Ugh! M..m...make me stiff so I can….ooohhh…. fuck you standing up.”

Adam all but came in his pants right then, very pleased to have discovered how responsive Elias was as a result of his ministrations. 

Suddenly, Adam engulfed the leaking, swollen head completely and attempted to deep throat Elias. He let go of the sink with his left hand, caressing the outline of his rigid member through Adam’s obscenely stretched cheek. He watched tears swell at the corners of Adam’s eyes and saw his throat convulse as it tried to accommodate Elias’s bulk, making him gag and fight for breath. It was clear there was no way to completely accommodate Elias’s length. Adam hummed as he pulled back to concentrate on just the tip and topmost inches, letting his fingers stroke, dance and encircle the rest of Elias’s rigid length, slipping up and down, keeping both hands busy. 

“Adam, Adam, ooooohhhh. What a wicked mouth you’ve got.”

Adam hummed something classical in retaliation, sending violent shivers through the larger man as he panted and fought for control. Elias thought, “Gabriel would know the composer.” He almost laughed out loud but then realized….

“You have to stop! I’m so close!”

Adam knew by the slightly bitter taste on his tongue that Elias was correct. As much as he wanted him to cum, he needed him inside, all the way, right now. 

Sensing this, Elias pulled himself backward, holding Adam in place with his left hand, while his completely engorged cock popped from Adam’s mouth with an obscene sound, saliva dripping onto Adam’s shirt. 

“Adam, do you want me to…..fuck…. you now?”

Adam gasped and his breathing whistled as he sucked in air, nodding as he did so. Elias helped him to stand, observing Adam’s tented arousal. 

They kissed tenderly: Elias tasted himself on Adam’s tongue, and hugged the man tightly. “I want you Elias. I need you so badly. I’m so ready. Please, take me,” Adam begged. 

Fumbling with Adam’s belt, Elias sighed and thought, “Why can’t I make my fingers work faster? I’m so clumsy!” Sensing Elias’s impatience, Adam murmured, “Here, let me…” as he whipped open his belt, unzipped himself and frantically pushed down his jeans and boxers. “Oh, crap.”

Elias’s laughter boomed around the room. “Here, can you slip off your shoes? Hold onto my shoulder. I’ll get them,” Elias murmured, bending over and slipping off both shoes and socks until Adam was naked below the waist. 

“Now, Mr. Sassy Journalist, go stand over against that wall and face me and let me look at you. Unbutton your shirt but leave it on. The tile is probably going to be cold. If you want you can clasp your hands behind your cute little ….tush….so it doesn’t get cold against the tiles.” 

Adam laughed at the choice of words. “We are going to have to work on your vocabulary.” 

“I don’t care. It’s a very cute bottom. Tush suits it just fine. The sooner you do it, the sooner I’ll fuck you.” 

Adam felt his cock bob and swell at the words. Moaning, he closed his eyes and thought how lucky he was. He opened them, licked his lips, pirouetting while noticing how Elias watched his rigid prick, and deliberately sashayed, swinging his hips until he reached the designated spot.

Whereupon he proceeded to turn to Elias and slouched against the wall, hips and ass well away from the cold tiles. He brought his right hand to his mouth and started to suck on his index and middle fingers, while watching Elias who was busily unbuttoning his shirt, huffing and panting as he did so. 

Adam turned to face the wall, deliberately stepped backwards, placed his left hand on the tiles, bent just so. His ass jutted provocatively and he moved his sopping fingers around to his backside, sliding them down between his cheeks. “See what you do to me, Elias? See where I want you?” He looked over his left shoulder at Elias as he said the words and started to caress and finger his puckered entrance. As he slipped his dripping fingers inside and started to open himself up, he moaned, licked and bit his reddened lips, still staring at Elias who was visibly shaking.

Adam thought the next time he did this, he would make sure there was enough distance between the two of them so that Elias would have to sprint to reach Adam. And it would be even better if Adam made sure that Elias was rigid and naked just as he was right now, when he sprinted. While not exactly sprinting, Elias did move rather quickly, his cock bobbing quite delightfully, heavy balls swaying in time as he moved into position behind Adam.

When Elias saw Adam’s flushed face, his dilated lust-blown pupils and reddened lips, he said, “Make me wet; make my fingers wet so I can play with you and make you feel good.”

Adam grinned as Elias moved his left hand close to Adam’s mouth, slipping his index and middle fingers inside and moaning when they encountered warm liquid. He had his thumb resting lightly on Adam’s throat and could feel the pulse of Adam’s heartbeat, and in response, his cock throbbed in time.

As Adam slipped his fingers out and splayed both hands against the wall, Elias gently slipped one finger inside. “Oh! You’re so slick! This is… oh, oh…. You feel like warm, wet silk. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Adam relaxed and drew Elias’s finger deeper, groaning as he did. Elias inserted his middle finger and proceeded to scissor stretch Adam from the inside. 

“Oh, Elias, that feels so …..goooood.” As his fingers curled and stroked Adam’s prostate, the sounds echoing around the tiled walls became louder and more high pitched, alternating with frantic panting. Elias had three fingers inside Adam and had started to move them in earnest while his cock responded, dribbling precum at a nearly constant rate. 

Adam was moving his hips backward frantically, trying to impale himself ever deeper on Elias’s fingers. “I need you now. Please. Ride me bareback. I need your lovely cock inside me. I need you deeper.”

“I want to be inside you, too! Pleasuring you. But I don’t want to hurt you. Everyone says I’m too big….” Elias mumbled. 

“Slip your fingers out of me, step up here, and let me whisper an idea to you.”

Elias did as he was told and his eyes went wide as he listened to Adam. “Really?”

Adam nodded and rubbed himself against Elias as he whispered in his ear, giving the earlobe a playful nip. Elias groaned and his muscular thighs began to twitch. Adam pulled away and whispered, “Go ahead; I can’t wait.” 

As Adam moved back to his original stance, Elias knelt down behind him, caressing his ass cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing Adam’s winking entrance. Elias started by gently biting and nipping Adam’s cheeks, moving closer to his pink, puffy-rimmed hole. The closer he got to the center, the louder the sounds Adam made. Elias began to slurp and slobber, deliberately leaving copious amounts of saliva as deep inside Adam’s passage as he could get. The sounds Adam was making now could have belonged to a men’s choir except they were mixed with swearing and begging for Elias to just hurry up and please, please…. 

Elias stopped suddenly, grabbed Adam by his hips, spun him around so he was facing him, and frantically pushed him against the cold tiles. Adam nodded as he saw Elias’ angry-looking cock, almost entirely purple and covered in precum. Adam lifted his left leg so it was perpendicular to the floor, bent his knee and Elias reached underneath and lifted him as Adam hopped in the air, wrapping his legs around Elias’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” Elias nodded and rubbed the tip against Adam’s tight passage.

“Oh, yes. You’ve teased me long enough,” Adam moaned.

Elias eased his swollen head into Adam, watching his face intently as he did so. He pulled out and repeated the action, kneading Adam’s cheeks as he slipped inside. “You are so tight for me. I’ve never felt anything this good. You are so good to let me fuck you.” He pulled all the way out again.

“Elias, fill me, make me cum. Want to feel you all the way inside me. I’m so ready. Please, please, cum inside me, all...ohhh.” 

Adam could feel the burn as he was stretched to accommodate the larger man’s girth. Elias scrutinized Adam’s face, watching carefully for the slightest grimace. He stopped often to allow the younger man time to continue to relax, kissing him deeply in these moments to ensure that the transition was as pleasurable as possible. He murmured words of praise, encouragement and endearments while he continued palming Adam’s pert ass.

Adam mewled in pleasure, baring his throat as he tossed his head back, eyes rolling back in his head as he concentrated on not having an orgasm. He had never felt anything as good as the way Elias was making him feel right now. Adam threw his head back and sang, the muscles in his thighs starting to spasm as Elias wriggled his way deeper.

Adam’s feet rested on Elias’s backside, right by the dimples in his ass. Elias could feel them twitch as he very gently opened Adam up. He panted, “Adam, do you think I’m all the way in?” 

“YES, yes…. so …. big; what a magnificent cock,” Adam keened.

Elias chuckled. “No, only…” he grunted, “half way to Nirvana.” 

As he said this, his thickness grazed and then pressed against Adam’s most sensitive spot. Immediately, Adam began to shake and howl with pleasure, eyes half-lidded, mouth open slack, tongue twitching inside. Elias bent his head and slipped his tongue inside Adam’s mouth, mirroring the insistent pistoning of his cock down below. 

Adam clung to him like a seat belt, hanging on as Elias finally bottomed. As he did, he could feel Adam’s toes curl and feet clench while beating a gentle tattoo on his ass. “Elias….sooo close. Fill me, fuck me,” Adam drawled. 

“Adam, you’re incredibly tight. I need to go harder...ugh, faster now”. 

“Oh, you gorgeous man! Just shut up and fuck me senseless!” 

The only sounds in the room were from the slick slapping noise Elias’s cock made as it plowed into Adam, his balls and thighs hitting his ass on every stroke. He made sure that his cock was angled perfectly to graze Adam’s prostate as he plunged in and out, pumping furiously. Adam’s breathless “ah,ah,ah’s” soon turned into grunts, then wails and sobs as Elias’s onslaught continued. Adam’s rigidness was all but forgotten, twitching and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, smearing both men’s bellies with precum. 

Suddenly, Adam’s major leg muscles were in full-blown involuntary motion while his abdominal muscles convulsed. “Cumming,” slurred Adam as a white fountain painted both of their stomachs.

Elias continued to thrust through the aftershocks, feeling Adam’s orgasm spiral out like a silver fishing line off a fly reel. Watching the younger man come undone and spasm one last time around him was enough to send Elias over the edge. He bugled as he came deep inside Adam; his cries reverberated around the small space.

Both men sweaty, gasping and panting, Elias eased himself out of Adam and gently lowered the younger man’s legs to the floor. Adam pitched himself forward in Elias’s arms, clasping the older man and whispering, “Thank you, Thank you. Oh, that was lovely. I can still feel you. Just what I wanted. I'm sorry I didn't last longer for you.” He asked Elias if he was going to be okay and Elias responded with a ferocious bear hug, breaking down in tears.

“Wait, what did I do? Are you hurt, Elias?” 

“I’ve never done that before; never knew what it was like to have a man touch me, make me feel like that. So different from just my hand.”

“I know it’s different. But did you like it? Did you like me? I wasn’t too rough or aggressive, was I?”

“I LOVED IT! If I wasn’t so tired, I think I would like to try it again with you.” 

“You mean tonight?”

“Yes, of course! I especially liked the noises you made and the things you said to me. I often cum multiple times in quick succession.”

“Elias,” Adam laughed. “Where have you been all my life? I also liked the noises you made.” He kissed him. “Are you going to be okay if I get dressed and go back in the bar? I need something to drink. “ 

“Wait, please…I want to….” Elias pulled back from Adam slightly, looking him over and lightly tracing the trails of semen on Adam’s chest and abdomen with his fingers. Raising them to his mouth, he proceeded to suck them clean, humming with contentment.

Adam shivered and gasped at this display, moaning at what came next when Elias bent forward and proceeded to lick Adam clean from his neck to his groin. “God, ah...oh.” All thoughts of coherent speech left Adam as he writhed under Elias’s attention. The only movement he was capable of making was to run his fingers through Elias’s hair and tug his curls as Elias tongued him clean. 

When he was satisfied with his work, Elias stood up, holding himself away from Adam’s newly clean skin, put his right hand under Adam’s chin, raised it and licked into Adam’s mouth, which led to a whole round of obscene noises which echoed off the tiles.

“Um, as nice as that was, Elias, I’m getting quite cold.” Adam gingerly walked over to the sink, quickly getting dressed as his flesh goose pimpled in the air. “Will you be all right?” Adam looked at Elias in the mirror and handed him the toilet paper.

Elias hummed and nodded, still flushed with satisfaction and pride.

“If I wasn’t so cold, I probably would have reciprocated,” Adam said as he shivered.

“It’s okay, go get something warm to drink and I’ll meet you out there - yes?” Nodding, Adam slipped out the door, looking nearly immaculate - maybe a bit more flushed than usual and definitely moving gingerly. 

Elias grinned and thought to himself, “I am amazingly talented at sex! But what would you expect? I’m good at so many things...” Humming to himself, he cleaned up rather hastily, missing a few button holes as he did up his shirt, and then discovered that his pants zipper was broken as he slipped on his light-colored shorts. “Is that a cum stain? It won’t matter as the bar is dark enough. No one will see. I’d better hurry up. I don’t want Adam to finish his drink and leave.” Elias raced out the bathroom door, nearly colliding with another gentleman in the hallway who looked at him strangely as he passed. 

Adam was at the far end of the bar and had just ordered a cup of black coffee and a shot of Jamison’s. He saw Elias race into the room and frantically look around, winded and gasping. He was adorably sweaty and disheveled, bedroom hair if ever Adam saw it. As Elias spotted Adam and zeroed in, he all but pushed people aside to reach his side. As the older man drew closer, Adam could see his bloodshot eyes, his shirt looking like someone had danced on it in addition to being buttoned up wrong, but the crowning touch was his broken fly with a very prominent wet spot on the front of his shorts. 

Elias was oblivious to everything except being in Adam’s arms. He really wanted a hug and to nuzzle into the younger man’s neck. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it? The bartender said something unintelligible to Elias, who just stood there, cocking his head slightly and blinking at the man several times with his mouth slightly open. 

Adam thought, “Ah, post coital daze....how sweet.” Waving his fingers in front of Elias’s face, he got the older man’s attention. “He asked you if you needed a coffee with something stronger on the side.” Elias almost swayed into Adam’s arms right there and then. Adam jumped up off the bar stool, grabbed Elias’s arms and very gently sat the larger man on the bar stool next to him.

“Can I get a black coffee with lots of sugar, Jamison’s in the cup not on the side, with whipped cream on top for the gentleman? Please hurry; I think his blood sugar is low.”

The bartender nodded and promptly assembled the drink and placed it in front of Elias, who just sat there staring at Adam.

Looking into Elias’s puppy-dog eyes, his pupils still lust-blown black, Adam remembered the kitschy ‘60’s artist who popularized the huge-eyed waif paintings. “Margaret Keane couldn’t have done better,“ thought Adam bemusedly as he picked up Elias’s drink. He picked up the big man’s slightly shaking hands one after the other, wrapping them around the warm mug and helping to raise it to his lips. “Careful, it’s hot, Elias,” he whispered.

Elias grunted and took a sip, getting whipped cream all over his mustache. His shaking subsided slightly as the alcohol and sugar reached his stomach.

“Could I get another, please?” Adam asked the bartender, and gestured to Elias who was practically licking out the cup, chasing the last of the warm coffee. “God, he looks so adorable with that whipped cream everywhere. I wish I could lick him clean,” thought Adam. 

When the second cup arrived, the bartender leaned over and spoke to Adam. “Are you sure he’s alright? He made quite a lot of noise in the….” and gestured towards the bathroom. “We weren’t sure if we should send someone in to see if he was okay or not.”

Adam grinned widely and said, “Oh, he’s fine. But that reminds me,” as he reached into his pants pocket for his wallet. “Here’s for the bar tab and here’s extra,” as Adam handed over a wad of bills. The barman looked at Adam as if he was crazy. “My friend here got water on the floor, slipped in the wet and grabbed at the bathroom stall door as he went down. He’s stronger than he looks and, well, you will have to replace the stall door and also get some proper paper towels for the sink.” 

By then, Elias had finished his second drink and was just going to lick his lips and try to clean himself off. He shook himself as a dog would and looked at Adam. As soon as Adam saw the tip of Elias’s pink tongue, he placed his hand on Elias’s arm, shook his head no, and said, “I’m leaving. Are you coming, Elias, now that you are feeling a bit better?” Elias nodded yes and jumped up off the bar stool, following Adam out of the building.

Reaching the sidewalk, Elias grabbed for Adam, Elias’s tongue instinctively darting out to clean off his sticky lips. “No, darling,” Adam said. “I thought I made it clear… that’s my job.” Elias hummed and purred as Adam took him in his arms and proceeded to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret Keane is an artist who became famous for painting big eyed children and animals primarily during the 1950’s and ‘60’s. Her artwork was everywhere. Even if you don’t know her name, you have probably seen her work. The director, Tim Burton directed the 2014 biographical film “Big Eyes” about her career.


End file.
